


The Dancing Whips of Pain

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Eye Trauma, Flogging, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Masochism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Whipping, forced masochism from a curse, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Leo throws Takumi in hordes of horny Faceless, just to experiment can he take them in or not. And since he is not exactly can, more punishment awaits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LuLu: FINALLY! I'm sorry for the wait because the work just became a mysteries work for no reason (I mean adding into a collection). This is a REALLY long chapter and a whole lot dirty talk. Btw, +1500 hits already! (I'm proud...)
> 
> Draconic: More chapters, more kinks...If he wasn't cursed Takumi won't survive all of these lol. Oh yea, more graphic torture here.The real blood fest starts here.

_ “Takumi…” _

 

_ “Poor boy. He has already lost his family, but he still needs to serve as Prince Leo’s pet.” _

 

_ “Well, but he deserves it!” _

 

_ “He is now Nohr’s property! He is no longer a prince!” _

 

_ “His skin has such… finely sculpted muscles coated by such smooth skin. Damn! Prince Leo must be enjoying him a lot!” _

 

_ “What are you doing, Hoshidan prince? Exposing yourself like that in the public?” _

 

_ “I-I…” _

 

_ “Who allowed you to talk? Now lie down with your tummy facing the ceiling! See! Your cock hardens again! Are you that thirsty for dicks?” _

 

_ “M-meow…” _

 

_ “Hm. Cute little cat. Had you already forgotten your pride? Never mind. You are mine, Takumi. Seeing you struggle against my touches, how pleasure you are when I am holding you…” _

 

“STOP!” Takumi woke up but he was no longer in Leo’s chamber. There was no sofa, no dark wall paper, no tentacles, no mat, but only himself in a white room. His cage disappeared but he was lying on the floor.

 

_ What happened? Were all those nightmares? _

 

Takumi stood up but his legs were way too weak to push himself. The naked body fell and hit the ground. His legs were spread on the floor and his cock wiggles. He touched and traced himself, from his wounded head to his collared neck, to his stomach and his neglected cock.  _ The wounds are gone but the collar is still here.  _

 

He stared at his abdomen. He remembered he was smashed onto the floor by those tentacles, and all the tortures Leo had done to him.  _ That wasn’t a dream. _ He ensured himself.  _ Ryoma is dead. Hinoka is dead. Sakura is dead…  _

 

_ I’m alone. _

 

Tears rolled off his cheek.  _ Pet. I am the pet.  _ He grabbed his collar.  _ I have nothing left. Leo took them away.  _ The pain was tearing him into half and his stomach hurt.  _ Nothing could be done…I am just a fucking tool. I am just a dummy.  _ He hurled himself and lied on the tiles.  _ What have I done? I can’t even remember what happened!  _ He hugged himself tighter, but something was rubbing his back.

 

“W-what?” He peeked through his arms. Metal chains were rubbing his back and it tried to slip his finger into his hole. The mask covered its face, but Takumi was more than sure how dangerous that monster is. He never found Faceless to be such terrifying creatures, until he spotted it so close.

 

“F-Faceless? Why is it here?” The faceless rose his arm and swung his chain on the naked body. “W-wait! AH!!!” Screams echoed the room and cuts were formed on the pale skin. Eyes widened, Takumi pushed himself away and crawl towards the exit.

 

The green monster followed and more of them spawned beside the pet. The more he tried to escape, the faster the Faceless followed, and the more Faceless spawn.  _ Is that a punishment?  _ His hand shoved himself away from it but his jelly legs couldn’t even move.  _ Leo… please…no!  _ His head hit the wall and there was no escape. It wasn’t an exit, but a swollen part of the enclosed environment. There were too many Faceless gathering around him, staring at him and trying to devour him. Low groans passed into Takumi’s ears, causing the pathetic prince to shiver. 

 

_ L-Leo…master…S-stop this!  _ Watery eyes looked at the crowd.  _ Master! Please! Master!  _ He silently begged his master  _ Leo! If you can hear me, please… stop this!  _ But nothing changed.

 

“Help me! Master! Please! MASTER!” He punched the wall desperately.  _ Please! An exit! I don’t want to slaughtered by them! Please… I don’t want to die in the hands of Faceless! You don’t want my body to be broken into pieces, right? Kill them! Leave me alone! _

 

“Master! Please! Woooo!” He barked and scratched the wall.  _ Rape me if you want to, but just…don’t tear me apart! You can use your tentacles but just… don’t use those monster for taming me! _

 

But there was no reply.

 

A Faceless grabbed his leg and pulled him into the pool of monster. High pitched screams stroked through the air but was silenced by his moans and lust. He could feel his silvery hair was tugged into different directions while his legs were forced to spread as a straight line. His body was more or less upside down. Chains wrapped around his wrist although his arms were swinging on the air. Slime, or maybe Faceless’s cum, was teasing his nubs while more of them were pushing into his abused hole.

 

“STOP! AGH! STOP THAT!” The pet yelled but ended up contaminating white liquid on his hair. He could also feel cum spraying into his tongue, forcing him to drink the Faceless’ seeds.

 

_ It feels good being raped by a group of Faceless, isn’t it? _

 

“S-shut…Agh…up!” Slimes soaked on his silvery hair although Leo’s solidified cum was stuck on his hair. Takumi tried to look at his legs, but all he got was few more direct erections right at his mouth. His thighs were sprayed with white liquid and some were leaking from his hole. His cock was thrusting and pumping despite he was raped by those creatures. 

 

“Please…S-stop it!” His balls were played by curious fingers and chains enveloped his pumping cock. “Stop…D-don’t punish me…”

 

_ How about being fucked by one of them? _

 

“W-what? N-No!” However, a harsh tug thrown his body upwards and his arms were held by a Faceless. He was no longer upside down, but ‘floating’ on the air with his tummy facing upwards. Cum were dripping out from his hole when his legs were pushed downwards. His back leaned on the Faceless’s body. His spine touched its green muscle while his butt was in contact with the…

 

_ Look at you! You even allowed a monster to fuck you! You were spreading your legs for him! How slutty! _

 

“AGH! S-stop it!!!!!” Blood rushed out from his hole when that enormous cock suck into his tiny tight hole. That is  **TOO LARGE** ! There is  **NO WAY** that can suck into his hole! His hips became swallowed as a huge hardened dick stroke inside his body. As it wiggled, his waist moved upwards and downwards, stretching his body apart. 

 

“N-No!” His voice was shivering because of both the pain and the fear. He tried to pull himself away but the hold was firm. He couldn’t even move. “Stop! Please… get that out of me…”

 

_ Is that it? You seem to enjoy it. _

 

“S-shut up!” Takumi shook his head. His legs were shaking as more Faceless hauled it apart. He tilted his head up, giving the creatures more space to invade him. His pumping cock was wrapped by green fingers, stroking it and rubbing his head. 

 

“N-Nghh…” His screams soon turned into pleasure moans.  _ Why? Why does that enormous dick felt so good when it is suck into my body? Am I that thirsty for dick? Am I created only because to fulfil the needs of my master? _

 

_ Am I destined to become a pet? _

 

Another neglected dick nudged into his mouth and interrupted his thought. The tip of the dick wiggles, and sprayed into his mouth. “A-agh…” He tried to draw himself away, but the bruises on his neck avoid him doing so. Whenever he tried to move his head, it feels as if a thousand of needles stabbing into his skin. The purplish wounds were so bad that most of them had already turn black and his skin have been drying up.

 

Salty liquid filled his mouth again. It was the second morning he started his day by sucking a dick, or maybe the third one. He had already lost count of days since those aren’t even important. All he wanted was to survive without being punished. Pride didn’t matter now.

 

The dick thrusted deeper inside Takumi as he lost in thoughts. Whenever the pet stopped yelling or moaning, the Faceless nudged it deeper until they could hear him yelping in fear. “”Stop… Nngh… Stop…” Takumi could only muttered whenever the pain passed through his body.

 

It wasn’t long until the door banged open and freezed every single monster, except the one holding Takumi. A black figure was walking towards the crowd and metal boots tramped closer to the slave. The dark knight chuckled and cupped his cheek.

 

“Having fun? My pet.”

 

“M-mmmm…” Takumi tried to respond but he couldn’t even move his mouth. The dick in his mouth was suddenly moving again, and erecting all over the cavity. Watery eyes gazed at his master while some cum leaked out from the edge.

 

“You need to drink them all, slut.” He pushed the dripping cum back to his mouth. Leo, who was wearing his full combat uniform, was prominent to the naked pet. The part Leo wasn’t wearing armour was his palms. Pale hands traced his thigh and wiped the white streaks. “You were spreading your legs for this? Such as whore.”

 

“I-I…”

 

Leo slapped his slave before Takumi could move his lips. “Talking is a privilege. You need to  _ earn _ it.” He smirked and clasped his hand high up in the air. “Now, let me see your stubborn face.”

 

Static Faceless suddenly became active. The dick in his abused hole was thrusting, though blood was bleeding. White and red mixed in his thigh. The crowd continued pulling his legs apart while some of them were aiming their cum right at the pet’s nubs.

 

“Yuk.” The prince casted an invisible shield on himself and blocked cum flying around the room. “How can a prince allow this? Raped by a whole bunch of Faceless!” He laughed as the pet was covered with white. Tears rolled off his cheek but were some replaced by cum on his face. He tried to avoid cum going into his eyes, but eventually, they did, causing him to scream in pain

 

“M-ma…”

 

“Begging?” Warm hands pinched his cheek. “Hm. The second prince of Hoshido covered with cum and begging for the Nohrian prince to stop torturing him. Maybe that would be a good title for tomorrow’s newspaper.” He wiped the silver strands aside and showed the Nohrian brand on his pet’s head. 

 

“Too bad. You are now Nohr’s. I have every right to do whatever I want to your beautiful body. Oh! Not just that, but your stubborn solitary soul.” Pale hands rubbed the extension of the skin and teased the Faceless’s cock. “A cock striking through your body, eh? Beautiful.”

 

Takumi gazed at his Master, trying his best to talk back to him. His collar was teased and tugged by the prince whereas his cock was pumping for friction. Green fingers removed from his hole and was followed by the first flow of cum spilling at the middle of the crowd.  Leo chuckled, and gave another super-hard pinch on his nipples.

 

“Are you coming for  **THAT** ? I really need to teach your what are  **GOOD** touches and what are  **BAD** ones.” He nudged his head beside Takumi’s ear. “No matter how hard you struggle, the more painful you are, the easier you cum.”

 

Another selfish faceless swallowed his cock, and pleasured it with the end of his throat. Rest of the faceless stood up, rose his chains, and whipped Takumi. “A-agh…” He tried to shriek, but the unfriendly stare from his master paused it. His skin was painted and drawn with red lines, while his tongue was teasing the unknown cock. Leo was right: The more he suffered, the more sexual arousal he was. He could already feel another erection coming so soon.

 

“A-ahhhhhh!” Another spray from the pet. Even though it was just the start of the day, Takumi was already exhausted by sex. The world was suddenly painted in white and his mind had turned into a mush. It was empty. Totally empty except the torment and pleasure, and his Master’s name. He could no longer remember his pride, his throne, his sibling, and even his own name.

 

_ Am I a pet? Have I already adopted this role? _

 

“Look at you! You cum again because of those Faceless!” The monster biting his cock devoured his cum in a blink of an eye. Whipping continued once the pet stopped licking the exerted cock in his mouth. The dick in his hole thrusted into his sweet spot, causing him to bucking his hips. Cum, mixed with blood, dripped out of his hole.

 

The prince chuckled: He was more than satisfied in this visit. Takumi begs and screams for help, cum contaminating his pet, and coming in front of the crowd despite he was raped so badly. And now, his pet was obediently licking the monster’s cock and was fucked by them without any trouble. The master leaned on the muscular body and twisted his nubs.

 

His nipples. That was the only place he was neglected.

 

“Nngh…” Hoarse moans broke as the prince started pinching and rubbing. Even though chains were hitting his reddened skin every second, he couldn’t fight against the arousement those creatures gave him. And the curse, which caused him to feel even more aroused whenever he got ‘punished’. It hurt, of course, but the more he tried to fight against the pain, the more his cock pumped.

 

_ Am I such a whore? Am I destined to be a pet? _

 

“Your cheek is so red already.” Leo chewed and licked his nipples. “S _o_ _red_ , _so hard_. I think I should assign this more often since you seem to be excited.” He bit his skin until milk dripped from his nubs. 

 

“Oh damn, I should tie you onto the dining table! So you will lactate for me whenever I demand you to!” Pleasured moans unwillingly left his lips. “Or maybe I should put a curse on you so that you will always be sexually aroused? How would  _ your  _ citizens feel when they see their so-call-king cuming on the throne? Will they accept him anyways?”

 

The slave shook his head, despite another flow of cum was erecting inside his mouth.  _ Why?  _ Takumi thought although his brain had nearly turned into mush.  _ Why? Why am I cuming whenever I suffer more? Can’t I control my body anymore?  _ He wanted to analyze the situation more, but his cock pumped and  _ those  _ pleasure made him forget everything he was doing. His puffy eyes stared at the prince as moans broke his lips again.

 

“Is that a no?” He latticed his nipples while his head nudged beside his ears. “Or should I suck Raijinto into your hole when your dearest people are watching?” He placed his hand onto his ass and spun around it. “Do you know what is the consequence of saying ‘No’ in front of your Master, pet? Or have you forgotten your role when you’re raped?” Curious fingers slipped into his already-bleeding hole. The pet screamed in pain and bit the cock inside his mouth.

 

“You can’t damage _ my _ property.” Leo teased although the silverette couldn’t hear. He was more than focused on the pleasure everything had given him. His ears were covered with a thin layer of cum so as his face. 

 

“Whore!” The knight groaned and pushed his fist into the abused hole without a second of hesitation. “You are mine! You can only do the things I want!” The blonde yelled and chewed his ear drum. Yet, the silverette still ignored his master, even if the pain in his hole had driven him crazy.

 

“You cumming little pet! Listen at me NOW!” Facelesses suddenly disappeared after the blonde had shouted. His fist was still inside Takumi although he fell into Leo’s hug.

 

“Ah…” The pet moaned and gazed at Leo. “Deeper…I-I…” His face was burning and obviously, was still in his arousal. 

 

“F-Fuck me…” He hugged his master while his legs wrapped around his hips.  “Pleasure…I need it… Friction…” Without realise what he had spoken, he cummed on his Master’s arms .

 

“Is that it? Prince? Have you forgotten who you are?” Leo ejected his hand and griped his thigh. “Begging for my cock to fill you? Just because you are thirsty for dicks?” His voice became deeper and deeper as he pushed his pet off. “Did I allowed you to cum, Takumi? Have you forgotten what I have done to you yesterday?”

“M-master…” Takumi fell on his back with his limbs spreading around the floor. “I thought you want me to give in. You want me…to beg for your cock, a-aren’t you?” His face reddened as he spoke. He pivoted himself on the ground and rose his butt high up. “Please…master…”

 

“That’s right, Takumi. I love you giving in.” Leo rubbed his pet’s cum onto his butt. Curious fingers slipped in and out the hole. “I just couldn’t believe how loose your hole is.” He muttered and stood up.

 

“M-master…please…I have already suffered a lot…”

 

“But a pet violating the rules doesn’t deserve any love!” Leo’s eyes burned in anger and smashed his feet onto his spine. Bone cracking sound and yelp floated around the room. 

 

“M-Master… AHHH!”

 

Leo smirked when a thorn whip was created on his palm. “Sad?But does pet have emotions? Do you think you can earn soft touches with just some empty screams?” He strapped the pet with thorns embedded on his skin. “A disobedient pet only deserves punishment!” He flogged his pet again but with more force.

 

“AGH!!! STOP! NO! PLEASE!!!” Takumi curled himself and protected his stomach. Thorns stung on his back even though it is more or less paralyzed. He could no longer move his legs and could barely curl himself. However, his cock pumps and desire arose.

 

_ Why? Not now! Not when I am being beaten! I am not a masochist! _

 

“You want to cum even when I am beating you?” Leo chuckled and healed the spine he had just broke. 

 

“S-stop...I don’t want to cum...” Takumi muttered when his body was forced to flip over, with his stomach facing his ceiling. “Stop it… Please…” The leash whipped his swollen abdomen before another cried out again. 

 

“The sound of whip cracking is the only way to remind you to be alive!” The blonde beat his pet again. Thrones were scattering around the room like a thousand of small green needles. “Your soaring and intense pain is the proof that you are alive!”

 

Takumi bit his lips.  _ Kill me… I don’t want to be alive… Whip me… until I am dead.  _ The whip aimed at his neglect cock while he was silently begging death to carry him away. Hell suddenly seems to tempting compared to this pet life. Thorns were stung on the pumping dick. “Did I add too much poison?” The Master smirked as pre-cum was spilling from the edge. “Do you not hate yourself cumming now, pet?”

 

“W-What have you d-done...to me?” Another swipe at his cock. Thorns were stabbing his flesh and tearing him into half.

“Who allowed you to talk like a human! Pet!” Bubbles appeared on top of Takumi’s face and washed his eyes with the silvery liquid. Why couldn’t his eyelid close to protect himself? He didn’t know. He had no control of what his body was going on. All he knew was his constantly pumping cock and the pain. There was already a pool of white liquid around him when those irritated gel started rolling off his cheek and corroding his skin. Those bubbles were too good to be tears or cum. His sight blurred and as those molten metal sank deeper into his eyes.  _ No… please just no… not that… _ His cock pumped with his heartbeat and the world had become dark.

 

**“You are cuming even when I am tainting your eyes with mercury! Such a masochist.”**

 

_ My sight… disappeared. Everything is just… white and black… _

 

**“Cuming again? You weren’t this thirsty back then.”**

 

He could feel the pool of liquid had already reached his head, and his hair. He wanted to scream and yelp and escape, but his body was shivering way too much. Sight is the thing he has always depend on. His archer life depends on his sight more than any other sense. Even if he is a pet now, he begs for his sight. He can’t live without it.

 

**“Now! Flip around! Let me beat your back!”**

 

Takumi tried to turn himself but his just couldn’t do it. _Give me my sight…_ _I want to look at everything… please… let me be an animal… please…_ He curled himself even though the whips became harsher and stronger. _I can serve you, follow your commands whenever you want…Just..._ Takumi mumbled and protected his head. “S-sight…eyes…”

 

“Actually, how does it feel when your eyes are irritated with that toxic metal? Do you want to take a look at how corroded your eyes are?” Lewd laughs echoed the room and warm hand gripped his cock. 

 

“Excited? You are just so sensitive without your sight.” Fingers rubbed at the head of his cock while another one was snaking from his hips to his chin. Moans left his lips whenever the hands move. “So sensitive, so cute. Did anyone touch you before I did?”

 

“N-No… I… hate others touching me…” Takumi muttered and faced Leo. “S-stop that… I need my sight… I beg you… Master…” He shivered harder and harder as the mercury started to diffuse into eyes and capillaries. “I-I can give you everything you want to… just let me have my s-sight… I want to… agh! An animal…”

 

“No wonder you are so sensitive to my touches, especially here…” He stroked his cock as another flow started thrusting. “I owned you, Takumi. You can’t give me anything more. All I want is seeing you struggle when your sight disappears.” Warm vanished as cum spilled again. “Turnover. Back facing the ceiling.”

 

“M-master…b-but…”

 

“Oh? Did I sense anything other than total obedience?” The blonde wrapped the whip around the pet’s calf. “How about stinging your whole legs with that so you can’t even walk? Or should I peel your skin off so you can’t even speak? Well, since all your pain will be converted to sexual arousal, I wonder how would you react be when you are constantly suffering…”

 

Takumi groaned, yet still tried his best flipping himself over. The loss of his sight was just too much: Every other sense had just become sharper. The thorns on his stomach and his calf hurt more than the spears and swords cut when he was still a prince. Whenever he pressed himself against the tiles, those tiny thorns would be embedded deeper into his flesh. He wanted to free himself, but all he could do to lower the pain was to follow. There was no other method.

 

Leo smirked and wrapped his torso with his thorn whip. The pet yelped, screamed and cried out as the vein slowly snaked up from his calf, his hip and to his chest. Despite he was raped for more than ten times these three days, He was still very sensitive to touches and pulls, especially at his cock and his hole. In all those years, he had only let him and his mother to touch those sensitive places. No one was allowed to see him naked, even his retainers. He could have killed Leo if they were in the battlefield. 

 

But no, nothing matters now. Even if it was dehumanizing, he didn’t have a choice. His reason of existence was to fulfil his master’s needs. His existence is to suffer from what he had done  _ wrong. _

 

“You are the cutest when you are tired, and crying out for help.” Leo smiled and lifted his pet’s body. He ordered the whips to move his whore closer to him, and cupped his pet’s cheek. 

 

“So hot, so close.” He slipped his fingers and the leash into his mouth. “How much time have you cum today? Ten? Fifteen? Or twenty? Aren’t you exhausted? Or are you so excited to become my personal pet?”

 

“I-I… d-don’t… k-know…” Takumi tried to avoid the sharp needles when he moved his lips. His tongue was stung with thorns already and he couldn’t even dodge the attack. Tears pricked from his closed eyes although he knew Leo would be more satisfied with his sadness. “I-I d-don’t want to c-cum…I d-don’t enjoy it…”

 

“You lost your virginity not longer than a week ago, yet you couldn’t even remember you first time doing sex.” He nudged his hand deeper into his throat. “Such a pity. You was pleasured when you were fucked by me in the throne room. You remember my touches, don’t you?”

 

Leo removed his hand from his mouth and robbed his collar. Low moans and groans left his lips whenever he pinched the leather. “It feels good, isn't it? Are those different from those Faceless? Or you are so fucked that you couldn’t identify a monster and a human?”

 

“G-good… it is… w-warm…” He squeezed his eyes even though he didn’t know what was happening. To be honest, he was degraded till a level that he couldn't even distinguish a human and an animal. Those Faceless seems to deserve a bit more love from Leo than him. He doesn’t know he is living as a pet, or a human. He doesn’t know whether he had already lived another life, or he is still a stubborn slave. Everything has changed upside down, and he is no longer in somewhere he is similar with. Pride doesn't matter. Body doesn’t matter. Family doesn’t matter. Even his own stubborn pathetic soul doesn't matter. All he needs is the ability to fulfil his master. All he wants is relaxation and a peaceful day without being tortured. Nightmares are just tame compared to his pet life.

 

“Giving in so fast. I thought I can play with the Hoshidan prince a bit longer.” The whip started vanishing even though the thorns were still stung on his skin. The prince hit his gut and stamped onto the floor. 

 

It was still wet. It was still filled with his very own cum. Takumi forced himself to face Leo, and begging meows escaped his lips. “ Are exhausted by how many times you have cum” His Master asked. “Do you want to rest?”

 

Takumi nodded, so desperately. There is nothing better than resting now. His body was shivering and he could no longer see the world. He needed time for his to believe his broken eyes, the brand and his collar. He needed to rest.

 

The Master chuckled and rested his palms on his eyes. “Takumi, do you remember I can take away your sight without damaging your eyes yesterday? Why do you think I damage your eyes this time?”

 

The pet bit his lips and lower his head. He hated to admit this. He hated to answer know how pathetic he was. His tongue was more or less paralysed and he could barely speak, “Y-You l-love to see m-me in pain…Y-you love me struggling…”

 

“You are really as smart as people say, but nowhere as smart as me. Killing you would be boring. I thought since you're so haughty during the war, it would be fun to break and make you submit. Who ever thought it's actually this easy to break the second prince of Hoshido? Even if you bored me, I won't kill you. I have already trained your body to convert any pain into sexual arousal. It would be a waste to kill you, because your body is already used to the role of a sex pet. I can use dildos, tentacles of faceless to fuck you when I don’t want to do it myself.”  He placed his hand on his brand when he saw his bleeding lips. “If I had to choose between your brilliant brain and gorgeous body, I'll choose your gorgeous body to fuck anytime. You're more muscular than me, but your face, hair and skin is prettier than your sister, or maybe mother, do you know that?”

 

“I-I…M-mother told me that I am pretty, b-but…” Tears rolled off his cheek while he tried to combine his feelings into words. “M-mother…”

 

“I will not let that beautiful skin permanently damaged except your brand. Do you feel glory whenever you look yourself at the mirror?” Warm fingers wiped the cum on his face and showed his brand. “The wounds will heal every time you sleep. You can see again tomorrow, or I can heal you now. But don't be relieved. I can take away your sight whenever I want, no matter by damaging your eyes or not. You can heal, you can feel sexual arousal from pain, but you can't get immune from pain. Never, ever.”

 

The pet shivered.  _ Kami-sama. Can’t you free me from the pain? I have already lost my siblings and Mother. Am I destined to suffer the rest of my life? Am I the one to blame? Is my only reason of existence is to torture me?  _

 

“So be it...” He could barely move his lips. “No matter I behave or not...” He squeezed his eyes tight even though unwilling tears pricked out from his eyelash. “You will torture me anyway...” 

 

_ If you exist, Kami-sama, please. Fulfil my last wish. Stop this pain. Free me from this. Let me be a man.  _

 

_ “ _ To see my pained face...”

 

“Hmph.” Leo rubbed his tears and cured his eyes. Watery eyes gazed at the master. Anger, disbelieve, and fear sparkled as the pet stared at his master. He knew that was no use. He knew nothing could save him from his status. All he deserved was endless rape and torment.

 

“You look the best when you are scare, pathetic prince. You don't have to think about those complex theory of strategy anymore, isn’t that great? Your brain can turn into mush whenever I want to. All you need is to spread your legs or open your mouth when I told you to. That's the reason for your existence for now.” He leaned closer to the prince and whispered beside his sensitive ears. “You are mine, Takumi. I have every right to decide what I want you to do.”

 

“NO!!!! STOP!!!!” The pet struggled and pulled him away from the prince. “DON’T COME! L-LEAVE ME ALONE!” He tried his best pushing himself away from his master, although the thrones on his body still hurt,   _ No matter I behave or not, I will get punished. So why don’t I escape from this? Why can’t I beat Leo? I should be stronger at a fair combat!  _ He rose his hand and clench it into a fist. He moved his arm back just before he realised his limbs were too weak to damage the fully armoured knight. 

 

Eyes widened, his master approached. The cum on the floor was evaporating. His body was cleaned in an instant. The thrones were still stinging on his skin but the cum disappeared. The magic shield on Leo broke and shattered into pieces. His eyes burned in anger. His hand pinned him onto the wall while his feet barely touched the ground.

 

_ Kami-sama, please. No. Not like this. _

 

“What are you doing, pet?” Leo roared and gripped his shoulders. “Why don’t you try to struggle a bit longer? Wasn’t you thinking of escaping away from me?” Bruises were formed on his skin and heated the thrones on his body. 

 

He traced down his body and squeezed his cock. “Not a good time to cum, isn’t it, Takumi? Are you so innocent that you think you will get the same punishment no matter how you act?”

 

“I-I…” He could no longer know what his body was doing. He couldn’t even function his body. Even if he knew it, he didn’t know how to respond. He was pinned on the wall and couldn’t use his hands and legs. He was in a big trouble. He would be tortured as harsh as in hell. Even if he begged to live, Leo would ignore him. Death, no matter a fast or a slow one, is nothing compared to what Leo will do.

 

“Did you just say you can win in a fair fight? But we never fought each other fairly, Takumi. Don’t tell me you forget about the battle in Suzanoh already?” Leo caressed Takumi’s spine, as memories of him fainting on great wall suddenly filled his head.

 

“Y- you…You have been playing dirty with me all this time!” The pet screamed. Yet, the master didn’t care. He didn’t even look at his pet and continued tracing his fingers on his slave’s spine. Or maybe he did care, since he reacted to the scream by scoffed.

 

“Tsk, Takumi. All fair is in the war. You, an ex-tactician should remember that. But I'm a better tactician than you. Do you really think that's all I have done to you? Do you know how much I have mortified you?” Leo smirked as his words gave another shock to Takumi, who froze for a moment as a reply.

 

“What have you done to me!?” Eyes widened, the pet tried to struggle. However, his master kicked the back of his shin and unpinned his shoulders, causing his face to kiss the ground.

 

“Many things, my dear, especially making your body submit to sex. I have done is more than deflowering you. Do you hate yourself to keep cuming whatever I did to you? I have much more plans for you, Hoshidan Prince.” Leo teased Takumi’s manhood with his boots. His body had been modified too much that it perceived anything as sexual arousal.

 

“I r-really do... But that... Doesn't change the fact...” The pet’s cock jerk as it perceive the touches as sexual arousement. He looked away from his master, away from his cruel fate. “N-now I'm just a pet...  understand... I was such a threat in the war, that's why you humiliate me so much, right?” 

 

The Master grabbed the silver strands and pulled the slave’s head till his eye level, forcing their tongue to entwine. After Leo broke the kiss, Takumi could see the gazes on the predator’s ruby orbs.

 

“No, Takumi. I love your body so much I want to see it struggle. I love your voice whenever you scream ‘Nohrian scum’.” The Master threw his pet to the floor and casted a spell. Thorny vines grew and wrapped the pet’s cock like last night’s tentacles. He wanted to yelp but all he could was moan. Both blood and cum painted the green vine, and the room was painted in bitch’s moans. “I want to hear you making sex noises. But I don't want to share you. If I want to humiliate you that bad, I could have just sell you to a brothel and leave you there. But no, your body is mine. Only I can enjoy it. You are my personal pet. Your body only belongs to me. Not to anyone else, even yourself.”

 

“You…You're just sick! Y-you don’t love me who I am! You just want to torture me!.” The pet tried to pivot himself on his arms. His master let out a wicked laugh and flipped his pet upside down. He kicked and spit on his face.

 

“Hahahahaha! Takumi, don’t make me laugh! Who needs the whiny brat for an actual lover? I don't even need your smart brain, let alone your obnoxious personality! No one loves you for who you are, not even your siblings and your Mother! I just want your body to spread your legs open! Now, where do you want to be fucked, pet? Open the way for your master!”

 

Tears rolled off Takumi’s face. _That’s it._ _I am just a sex toy now. There is no turning back into his royal life._ He kneeled in front of Leo, closed his eyes and opened his mouth as wide as he can. _I am nothing but a pet. I can only follow master’s instruction._ His breaths became harsher even though his mouth wasn’t moving. 

 

_ Please…L-Leo…Fill me… Fuck me…  _

 

But it wasn’t Leo’s cock who entered his mouth. It was his fingers.

 

“So slutty…You still had thorns around your dick and you still asked for more. You’re the one who existed to satisfy my lust, not vice-versa.  Does it feel good to be wrapped by thorns, pet? Which one feels better, thorny vines or slimy tentacles?” Leo nudged his finger deeper until it touched his throat. The pet stared at his master and pleaded.  

 

“You are not going to reply?” Vines clench his cock until feared moans escaped from his lips. “Oh then. How long can you survive without cuming?” His dick jerked but couldn’t the vein had already blocked his path. Like the wand, he needed to delay his desire again. Another hand squeezed his neck until his face became pale. “Reply, slut”

 

“I-I…M-My body…” Takumi forced his throat to work despite the lack of air. Rebutting Leo wasn’t a good choice. Going against Leo was the worst choice _.  _

 

_ Please! I am already exhausted!  _ He thought.  _ Please…don’t let me cum… stop this.  _ Watery eyes begged his master as the grip on his neck had become tighter and tighter.

 

“Poor guy. You can’t even hide your desire after your first trail of sex. Is that all you can do, whore? All you can do is to be raped and to cum?” Thorns rubbed the pumping head although his seed couldn’t flow along the path. “Ryoma will be angry, won’t he? Your mother will be angry, won’t she? Such a shame to the Hoshidan Royal. Oh, no, but you are now Nohr’s property, isn’t it, slut?”

 

Takumi opened his mouth but no word came out. He couldn’t speak. Not because he can’t, but because he was too scared to speak anything wrong.  _ Master will insult me.  _ He reminded himself whenever he wanted to cum.  _ He will do anything to see my agony. He will break me until I can just rely on him.  _ He squeezed his eyes tight and let the prince control his body.

 

“Give up so easily? What have changed you that much, whore? You weren’t this yesterday.” He pushed his tongue away and vines teased his cock. “Too terrified to speak and look at yourself?”

 

_ Kami-sama. If you are here, please, just let me… _

 

**ARGH!**

 

The pet snapped his eyes open. _Did I cum? Is Leo insulting me how slutty I am?_ _B-but why? What was that sudden pain?_

 

“You can’t even stand for a minute.” The master scoffed and the vein was unplugged from his dick. Warm hands surround him and his thumb teased the head.  “How does it feel when concentrated acid enters your body?” He created a small droplet and pushed it into his cock.

 

“S-STOP!!!” The slave screamed even though his master’s hand was still in his mouth. “NOT THAT! Don’t put everything into my body!” Tears rolled of his cheek but his body wasn’t defensing. He wasn’t struggling except him shivering, crying and yelling. “W-What have...you done? Master…” His words were barely auditable.

 

“Your body is mine, isn’t it?” The pet nodded and gazed at his master. “I can do whatever I want to my property, Takumi. Moreover, you ain’t even struggling against this. I thought you enjoyed it.” He rubbed the concentrated acid on his cock. “I thought you will be struggling more when acid is poured onto your body.” He wrapped his hand around his pet.

 

“I-I wasn’t willing to...Y-you made me...not struggle…” The slave was pulled towards his master. The harder he leaned, the deeper the thorns on his skin digged, and the more painful he was. He bit his lips, and nuzzled his head into his master’s armoured chest. “I c-can’t struggle… I don’t enjoy the pain… s-stop it…”

 

“Did I allow you to talk?” The prince whispered and licked his ears. “Oh, I’ve just forgotten to tell you that each word is equivalent to a drop of acid. How much have you spoken today, pet? I think you should have at least spoken a few hundred words…” Black protective gloves appeared while he was stroking his hair. He pat and rubbed his back. “Who can you blame at? You are the one forgetting the rules.” He casted a bottle of concentrated acid and poured it on his bare back. 

 

“AGH!!! NO!!!A-AGH!!!” Tears fell from the slave’s cheek as he nudged himself into his Master. His toes curled and fingers started digging into his skin. He had bitten his lips so hard that it started to bleed. His bonded arms placed in front of his as he focused on the floor. “M-meow…” Acid ran on his back and corroded his skin. Scars were formed on his back when the droplets travelled across his naked body.

 

“You can’t damage your body.” Leo tilted his head and rubbed his lips. “Your body is mine. Not yours.” He licked the blood on the pet’s lips. “You can’t break your skin. You aren’t allowed to contaminate your body.” He plugged his fingers out and rubbed the nail. “Don’t do this again. You have damaged MY property.” He ran his fingers between the silvery strands when some acid was still falling from his back. Smirking, he tugged his hair until the pet lied down with his face kissing the floor.

 

Takumi’s breaths became harsher and deeper as another flow of acid washed his body. The prince was scrubbing his back with the acid, covering every part of his skin with a thin layer of corrosive liquid. He stretched his arms and placed his limbs apart and touched his fingers. 

 

“Groan.” Leo pulled his fingers when the acid as evaporating. “Let me see your begging face, pet. I want to see the stubborn Prince Takumi crying, and begging for his enemy for mercy!” He jerked his fingers stronger until bones started to crack. 

 

The pet howled and forced himself to look at his master. His amber eyes were half-lidded while his face was covered with tears. Leo opened the silver strands, revealing his ownership over the last of Hoshidan royal. Pain flickered when light touched his eyes. His jaws rubbed against each other while he tongue was pressed against his teeth. “S-stop… I-I am b-breaking… I c-can’t w-withstand this…”

 

“Pathetic.” Leo stood up and gripped his hair. The light in his eyes glimmered when he was smashed onto the wall. “Well, since this is your third day, I don’t want to ruin my toy yet.” He tugged the silvery strands until the slave looked at him. “You really need to train yourself to stay longer, slut.” 

 

Suddenly, Takumi eyes were closing though pain was still running through his body. Suddenly, everything became blurry. Suddenly, he was smashed onto the ground even though he had no idea what was happening. 

 

“W-what have you done…” He forced his throat to work despite it was as dry as a sandpaper. “L-Leo… Tell me…” He suddenly forgotten he was still a slave. He needed to know why his body was no longer in his control. He needs to know why he was cuming every minute. He needs what have happened to himself.

 

_ Even though I don’t own my soul anymore. _

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo's diary. Even though most of the content isn't relevant to the chapter, it helps to build him for the later chapters.

Dear Diary,

 

I will never forget how efficient sex was to break someone. Watching Takumi trying to retaliate but end up submitting to me is such a satisfaction for me being the Prince of Nohr. Not to mention that filling his hole with the Faceless’ dick is such a beauty. He even tried to fight me but he never realised that it wasn’t a fair fight! It’s too bad that you never have a chance to watch him breaking whenever I take something away (especially his sight) away from him. I should have record or photo it with tomes.

 

I think I have done enough preparation for the Hoshidan Prince to face his people, don’t you think so? I wished I am able to keep his body all alone, yet as a Prince of Nohr, I need to follow the Nohrian laws and fulfil my duty. I need to showcase him in front of his people until they lose hope for rebelling against the Nohr rule. I need to crush every spark of hope the Prince have before I can give death to him. I don’t think I will give it to him anyway.

 

I hope Xander’s coronation is going fine. I pray my siblings to be safe and is able to gain people’s trust.

 

Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu: Please DON'T pour mercury into others' eyes. And DON'T try rubbing your skin with acid in the laboratory. I've warned you. (Btw why am I writing this lol).
> 
> Draconic: Yikes. We made Leo such a sick bastard and Takumi as such pathetic pet. Eh, did any of you realise in each chapter we always give you hints what will next chapter about? Leo will do it. Really.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic


End file.
